Sick in Heart
by Lucky Undine
Summary: A simple PreciousMetal one-shot by moi. A very ill Silver has worse things to deal with besides the sickness itself.


Sick in Heart

~A PreciousMetal one-shot

Note: For those who don't know already, PreciousMetal is GoldXSilver. If you are not a big fan of yaoi, or you get sick from reading such, then this one-shot isn't for you.

Rated T for the fact that it's homosexual and not heterosexual.

* * *

It started with a small cough. Then it worked its way up to a sore throat. At last, the illness got so bad it put the crimson red-haired boy, Silver, into a tough spot. And with no one to turn to, no place to go, the boy was pretty much helpless. _I'm gonna die, _he thought miserably. _Nothing can save me now…_ Gathering enough strength, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a PokeBall. He pressed the button in the center, and out popped his favorite and first Pokemon, a Sneasel.

"Sneasel!" the Pokemon shouted happily. But its happiness subsided when it saw its ill master.

"Sn-Sneasel…" Silver said weakly, "Run away when you have the chance. I don't think I can make it much longer…" With a look of angst at its master's hopeless form, the Sneasel ran off to the first place it could think of – New Bark Town, Gold's house to be precise.

It was roughly 12 in the afternoon when the mother of Gold heard a scratching sound at her door. Opening it carefully, the Sneasel immediately ran inside, up the stairs, and into Gold's room before the surprised mother could say anything. When it saw Gold, still asleep and drooling onto his pillow, it walked up slowly to him.

* * *

"Snea!" it called to him, but Gold didn't seem to notice. "Snea!" it called again, but still no response. Finally, the Sneasel began shaking the unconscious boy, waking him up with a sudden start.

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?!" Gold exclaimed. He rolled 180 degrees and stared at the Sneasel. "Oh, it's you. You're Silver's Sneasel, right?" The Sneasel nodded, and giving another look at it, Gold turned around and went back to sleep.

"Snea…" the Sneasel muttered. If one could read it's thoughts, it was most likely that it was thinking that this was the last straw, and this lazy buffoon better come to Silver's aid before something worse happens. With a quick swish of its claws, the Sneasel scratched Gold's back lightly, causing him to jump up in pain.

"Alright, alright! What do you want from me???" Gold yelped, staring at the Sneasel in agony.

"Snea!" The Sneasel motioned towards Cherrygrove, as if expecting Gold to follow. Gold took a few minutes to get dressed, then grabbed his skateboard and cue stick and left his house, following the frantic Sneasel.

* * *

Silver looked at his Sneasel with great rage when he saw it return with Gold closely following from behind.

"Oh geez, Silver, why didn't you come to me earlier?" Gold asked in a worried tone. "Come on, I'll take you home so you can get better!" Silver shook his head and glared up at the smiling Gold.

"NO. I am fine by myself; just go home and do whatever you did before." Recalling his Sneasel so it wouldn't cause him any more problems, Gold let out a loud cough then winced in pain. Gold immediately picked him up like he would a girl, and Silver let out a furious growl. "I said I'm fine!" he barked, but Gold didn't seem to hear him. Hopping back on his skateboard, the black-haired boy quickly rushed home, carrying the very perturbed Silver, who was grumbling angrily about this mishap.

It wasn't like there was anything wrong with Gold's house; it was just the people, or rather, _person_, the "Breeder", who lived there. Silver himself was known as the "Trader" or "Exchanger", but he preferred to be called by his real name. When the two arrived, Gold immediately burst through the main girl (to his mother's dismay), ran up the steps, and plopped Silver softly onto the cushy bed.

"Is everything OK up there?" called Gold's mother from below.

"Everything's fine, mom," Gold replied. "I'm just taking care of a sick friend!"

"Good!" His mother apparently sounded glad that Gold was finally acting more like the responsible 13-year-old he was supposed to be. After making sure his somewhat bothersome mother had completely left them alone, Gold turned to Silver and let out a sly smile. Silver shuddered, and prepared for the worst.

"First off, let's get some medicine for you, 'sweetie'! It'll do you well!" Gold advertised, rushing down to get the medicine. Silver cringed at the thought of Gold calling him by pet names worse than "sweetie", but before he could think of some names Gold was back with a vial of what seemed to be a mix of berry juices.

"Drink up," Gold said. "A berry a day keeps the doctor away!" Silver groaned at Gold's corny pun, but moaned even louder when the boy dipped a spoon into the juice as if it were Castor Oil and stuck it into Silver's mouth. After drinking the somewhat bitter juice (just what kind of berries were used anyhow?), Silver coughed, trying to get the wretched taste out of his system. The annoyance known as Gold smiled, and he patted Silver's head as if he were a child.

"Now, now, be a good boy. Father Gold will go and get some more Berry Juice for you~" Before Silver could comment on Gold's idiocy, Gold was down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

It was probably an hour that passed, perhaps two, Silver believed, but no Gold. _He's abandoned me for his own selfish needs. I'm sure of it,_ he thought angrily, clenching his fists. Unfortunately, that only caused his body more pain, and he began coughing furiously. He then heard what sounded like footsteps coming up the stairs. He was sure it was Gold, but when he looked over a small shrew-like Pokemon was barely at the top of the steps. _Oh, a Sandshrew. Must be one of his mother's Pokemon…_ Sighing, Silver stared at the small Pokemon, who looked at him back with its big curious eyes. It walked over to him and gazed up at the sick Silver. It placed a claw on Silver's arm, and Silver tried to avert its curious-but-cute-looking gaze, but it seemed impossible. The huge eyes just bore into Silver's skin, and he shivered.

"Shoo, shoo, little guy," Silver said, waving an arm at the small critter. It ran around and headed towards the stairs, gave one last look at Silver, and headed down the stairs. Sighing, Silver rolled over onto his back, and fell asleep. He dreamed about his past life when he was taken off the streets and lived with the Mask of Ice, whom he had discovered was none other than the Johto gym leader Pryce. But that was three years back. All that had past, so there was nothing to worry about. Him, Blue, and all the rest of the kids living with the Mask of Ice were all free to do as they wished. But was that really true? After all, there was no telling whether Pryce would come back and make everyone's life miserable again… Sighing in his sleep, Silver was suddenly awakened by a loud "BANG" from the door downstairs. Slowly opening his eyes, he peered over to the stairs, expecting Gold to come up. After a few minutes, Gold appeared, carrying many bottles of Berry Juice. _Oh god…_ Silver thought, a look of angst spreading across his face. He turned over and pretended to be asleep.

"Oh, Silver~" Gold said in a merry voice. "Berry Juice time! I bought plenty back! But it was hard getting enough money to buy so many, you know? So I spent some of my time gambling just to get more money! How thoughtful of me is that?" Silver groaned at Gold's comment, but refused to look at Gold any longer. Gold rolled Silver over without his consent, and plopped another spoonful of Berry Juice into Silver's mouth. After swallowing that horrid bitter taste again, Silver gave a small yelp. It was then that the said Breeder placed a finger beneath Silver's chin and lifted his head up slowly, so that it nearly touched Gold's. Letting out a small blush, Silver knocked Gold's hand away and placed his head back down. But Gold, not giving up, began stroking Silver's crimson red hair. Blushing some more, Silver scooted back.

"Just what are you doing?" he asked angrily, glaring menacingly at a surprised Gold.

"Why, helping you get better, of course." Gold then gave a shy smile. "Oh, I know what'll help you! How about a small kiss?" Silver winced at the pathetic idea, and shook his head violently. But it was too late. Gold had already leaned in for the big one, and Silver closed his eyes, expecting the worst. But, as he felt Gold's wet lips touch his faintly, he began visioning that he would get better from this. He sighed while Gold's lips were still in contact with his, and after what seemed like forever, Gold pulled away and examined Silver's expression slowly. The red-head blushed as crimson as his hair, and Gold smiled.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Gold giggled. He leaned in and gave Silver a quick peck on the forehead this time. Blushing some more, Silver could feel the pain going away. _So was that the problem? Was it just that my heart was sick? It has to be, I suppose…_ he wondered, placing a hand weakly onto his forehead where Gold had also kissed him. Sighing, he fell back to sleep peacefully, with Gold right beside him, in case anything else were to happen…


End file.
